


Even To The Edge Of Doom (Chris Hemsworth/Adam *Only Lovers Left Alive*)

by TheLokiPoki69



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, College, Crawling through windows, Dates, Depression, First Dates, Foster Care, Foster kids, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Goths, Hanging Out, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Misery kids, Moving, Neck Kissing, New Neighbors, New Students, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Peace and quiet, Prom Night, Protective Siblings, Rooftops, Rumors, Sex on prom night, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Small Talk, Studying, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise Kissing, Umbrellas, Underage Kissing, Understanding, Vampires, Waiting, fraternal twins, past suicide attempts, photosensitivity, planning, settling in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLokiPoki69/pseuds/TheLokiPoki69
Summary: Chris has seen him for years. The boy and his foster family, living next door to them. He's never said a word to him, has only seen him around and sometimes exchanges glances with him, but hardly knows anything about him, besides rumors.Rumors are, the boy and his family are all Vampires. But after years of never even saying a word to him, the boy shows up on the roof, right outside knocking bedroom window, wanting to be let inside. And he has no idea how quickly his life was about to change, as soon as he lets the boy inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little down and I wanted to write this. If anyone's not happy about it, then whatever.
> 
> The pictures are how I see them in the story, but sadly there are no photos of Adam looking younger but try to imagine them younger. But young Tilda Swinton isn't how Eve looked in the OLLA, obviously.

[Chris](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/94/23/bb94237206006e9a17009c91ddeb8b7b--chris-hemsworth-thor-hemsworth-brothers.jpg)

[Adam](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9e/ca/36/9eca36a406740b9e20fc6ed6b0772e4c--only-lovers-left-alive-tom-hiddleston-loki.jpg)

[Eve](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4f/69/de/4f69deb3198e5b0ffd2e859108c7eb9e--jean-tilda-swinton-long-hair.jpg)

[Ava](http://static1.1.sqspcdn.com/static/f/709071/24231065/1390142476143/only-miahip.jpg?token=TghFEshkM4ZxuXlU5g7fqKgKyv0%3D)

[Ian](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-T_zPyrVrIG0/Vp-yxZ0GrgI/AAAAAAAFYVc/qiA1n9l_IdI/s320/003%2BAnton%2BYelchin%2Bas%2BIan.jpg)

[Christopher Marlowe](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-hxmS0yxWSIc/VBiYDiwSo5I/AAAAAAAAUMM/9gZGNhmSvEc/s1600/only%2Blovers%2Bleft%2Balive_kit.JPG)

 

* * *

 

> **_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_ **  
>  **_Admit impediments. Love is not love_ **  
>  **_Which alters when it alteration finds,_ **  
>  **_Or bends with the remover to remove:_ **  
>  **_O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,_ **  
>  **_That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;_ **  
>  **_It is the star to every wandering bark,_ **  
>  **_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._ **  
>  **_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_ **  
>  **_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_ **  
>  **_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_ **  
>  **_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._ **  
>  **_If this be error and upon me proved,_ **  
>  **_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._ **
> 
> **_-William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116_ **

 

* * *

 

They moved to Michigan from Melbourne when Luke was 13, when Chris was 10, and when Liam was only 6. It was strange. Different. _Scary_. **_Terrifying_**. Moving to the states. He feared about what the people could be like here. If they would be treated differently or ridiculed for being who that are. Even when he was 10, he worried about that.

Being the new kid at school is terrifying for anyone, that Chris knows for sure. But it's especially scary if you hail from a different country. Oh how kids can be cruel, another thing Chris knows. 

For the first 2 or 3 years, Chris has heard it all. His accent was obviously made fun of. Called so many horribly thought out nicknames. But none of it never bothered him really, those insults were so laughable. But they did get rather annoying. 

He worried for his brothers all the time. Especially Liam, being that he was the youngest. He hopes the world won't be cruel with him once he's older. Or worse, forced into harsh reality at a young age.

Being stained and no longer seeing rainbows and beautiful things, only pain and hurt. He worried about that with Luke, but Luke handles himself well. Chris looks up to Luke. Chris doesn't worry that much about it with himself. He knows it's bound to happen to everyone one way or another, so why live in ignorant bliss? It gets you nowhere. 

He himself hasn't been tainted by anything, not yet, he still sees the beauty in everything. Or at least tries to. They had to move because his parents thought it could be a new adventure for them, moving to the states. But of all the places in the US they could've moved to, they picked Howell, Michigan. Population 9,489, last time he saw.

There's no doubt that Michigan is a beautiful state. Chris just continues to ponder why they picked Michigan. Did they draw names from a hat or shoot a dart at a US map and have it land there? He'll never know. But it is a beautiful state. Peaceful. Calm. It took them all some time to get used to things.

 

* * *

 

Chris was 14 when he met him. Adam. A year older than the blond, he thinks. He never spoke to him, but word sure spread like wildfire when it came to him and his family. 

Adam is a foster kid. The reason why, Chris doesn't know. But leave it to kids and teenagers to _ALWAYS_ get their stories straight. Adam isn't the only foster child. It turns out it's him and his twin sister Eve, a younger girl named Ava, and a boy named Ian. They were all taken in as foster kids by an older man, and then later adopted by him.

Then he found out where Adam lives. Right next to Chris. Yep. They live right next to each other, but have yet to say anything to each other since they moved in. He heard he was originally living in Detroit almost an hour away, in a deserted neighborhood. 

Then there were the Vampire rumors. Apparently the father is a Vampire and he turned all the kids. Kept them in that neighborhood so no one could bother them, or keep them from hurting anyone. Chris laughed when he heard that. Although there were some things that didn't make it sound so crazy.

Like how Adam and Eve are always covered by umbrellas any time they're outside. Wearing sunglasses almost all the time. They even looked like Vampires. Both tall, Adam lean and Eve thin. Both extremely pale. Wild hair. Intense eyes. He's had a couple brief moments where they were without their sunglasses. And almost all of them wear black or dark colors, except for Ava.

But Chris shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Even if it is in human nature for us to all pre-judge each other before getting to know one another. But he's always wondered about him. 

Chris is 17 now and Adam must be 18. He hardly ever talks to anyone, except for his siblings or when he absolutely has to. He's heard his voice a few times, he has a few classes with him. His voice is smooth, calming. He wonders what his voice must've sounded like before hitting puberty.

He hardly ever smiles at anything or anyone. It's like he just has _**'Fuck Off'**_ tattooed to his forehead. He's gotten picked on a lot over the years, and so has his siblings. But they doesn't care what people think, and that makes Chris smile a little sometimes. 

He's seen him more and more as the years went by. Seen him walking around more, at public places more, he's even seen him a few times sitting on the bleachers out on the football field with his siblings. He'd see them while at football practice, or running laps, or if they went outside for gym class. He always noticed that Adam would watch him. But whenever Chris would catch him, he'd look away.

He'll admit it, Adam is attractive. Tall, lean muscled. Long black hair, blue eyes, long legs, nice ass, delicate facial structure. He's beautiful. He's heard he made first in the top 10 honors list at his last school, and that it's the same here. The second one would be Eve. 

 

* * *

 

Chris twirled his pencil as he listened to someone reading a passage from _The Lady of Shallot_ by Alfred Lord Tennyson. He was half paying attention, half spaced out. 

When the person stopped reading, the teacher talked a little bit, dumbing down the meaning behind the passage before looking around to pick someone else to read. Then he pointed at the back and said "Adam. Finish for us, please."

Everyone turned and looked at him. He always sat in the very back of the classrooms, away from everyone else. Chris sat a couple rows ahead, on the far left. Adam hesitated at first, but nodded and leaned forward a little.

 

_"In the stormy east-wind straining,_

_The pale yellow woods were waning,_

_The broad stream in his banks complaining,_

_Heavily the low sky raining_

_Over tower'd Camelot;_

_Down she came and found a boat_

_Beneath a willow left afloat,_

_And round about the prow she wrote_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_And down the river's dim expanse_

_Like some bold seër in a trance,_

_Seeing all his own mischance—_

_With a glassy countenance_

_Did she look to Camelot._

_And at the closing of the day_

_She loosed the chain, and down she lay;_

_The broad stream bore her far away,_

_The Lady of Shalott..."_

 

Everyone had turned away from looking at him, all except Chris. Chris just watched as he talked.

 

_"Lying, robed in snowy white_

_That loosely flew to left and right—_

_The leaves upon her falling light—_

_Thro' the noises of the night_

_She floated down to Camelot:_

_And as the boat-head wound along_

_The willowy hills and fields among,_

_They heard her singing her last song,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_Heard a carol, mournful, holy,_

_Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,_

_Till her blood was frozen slowly,_

_And her eyes were darken'd wholly,_

_Turn'd to tower'd Camelot._

_For ere she reach'd upon the tide_

_The first house by the water-side,_

_Singing in her song she died,_

_The Lady of Shalott..."_

 

He wonders how Adam is. Whether he's nice behind his **_'Fuck Off'_**  exterior, or not. He knows he's not sociable, which isn't a bad thing. He never goes to parties, dances, games, nothing. He only ever hangs out at home or with his siblings. It must get lonely for him.

 

_"Under tower and balcony,_

_By garden-wall and gallery,_

_A gleaming shape she floated by,_

_Dead-pale between the houses high,_

_Silent into Camelot._

_Out upon the wharfs they came,_

_Knight and burgher, lord and dame,_

_And round the prow they read her name,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_Who is this? and what is here?_

_And in the lighted palace near_

_Died the sound of royal cheer;_

_And they cross'd themselves for fear,_

_All the knights at Camelot:_

_But Lancelot mused a little space;_

_He said, "She has a lovely face;_

_God in his mercy lend her grace,_

_The Lady of Shalott."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I haven't been on here in a long time, and I'm sorry I haven't, and AI know I have so much I have to update, and I will, and I REALLY want you guys to like the one shots and the upcoming ones, and I want you guys to like this story too, and I promise I'll continue to update everything. I'm sorry I disappeared on y'all :(.

After class was over, everyone got their stuff together and walked out. Chris was still getting his stuff together and looked up as Adam was getting hauling his backpack over his shoulder. 

He must have noticed Chris was looking at him, because he turned his head slightly and the blond froze. Then for the first time in years, the other spoke. "It's not polite to stare, you know." Turning to look at Chris before walking out of the room.

 

* * *

 

He saw the boy once again at football practice. He was up in the bleachers with Eve. Even though it was pretty cloudy at the moment, they were covered by black umbrellas. 

When coach finally let them go, Chris pulled his helmet off and panted. His hair clung to him drenched in sweat, and he was ready for a nice shower before heading home. He looked up at the bleachers and they weren't there. But when his eyes scanned the area, he watched as they headed back into the gym. 

 

* * *

 

His parents weren't there when be got home. He picked Liam up and dropped him off at his friends house. Thankfully he reminded Chris that their mom allowed Liam to spend the night there. And it was Friday, so it would be alright. 

After changing into some shorts and a tank, he got to work on his homework. He finished a couple hours later and went downstairs to get something to eat. His mom called him and told him that she'll be late and so will he. When he was done he sat and watched some TV for awhile before he heard a loud rapping on his window. 

He about jumped out of his skin and when he looked over, he saw a shape perched right outside on the roof. She. He got a close look, he saw it was Adam. It was hard to tell at first since he almost always wears black. 

He carefully opened his window and asked "What...What the Hell are you doing??"

Adam, who looked the picture of innocence, simply asked "May I come in?"

Chris stood there mouth agape, trying to process what he was saying. Adam stared at him and said "Don't strain yourself." 

The blond asked "May...May I ask why?"

The other said "I'm bored. And if I had to be near my sister Ava for 5 more minutes, I would be in the back of a Police car right now for murder, now Please?"

The Aussie groaned and said "Mate, we've got a front door...It's a pretty great invention."

Adam said "I know, but I didn't want to knock if anyone was sleeping, and I saw your light on. Now may I come in?"

Chris opened his mouth and then closed it. He really shouldn't. He's never said a word to him since he was 14, and here he is, scaling his house and sitting outside his window without making a sound the whole time, like a goddamn Ninja. But he sighed and said "Yeah, come on."

Adam smiled a little and the blond moved out of the way and watched as the other carefully climbed in before standing up straight. He fixed his clothes and looked around Chris' room. Chris didn't have many posters up on his wall. Just a couple cool cars, football surfing, Radiohead, and some movie ones. 

He watched as Adam looked around before simply nodding and looked over at Chris' bed, not made up. He looked at the blond and asked "May I?"

Chris nodded and Adam sat down, pulling his long legs up and fixing then until they say criss crossed, hands falling in between them. He looked down and they were silent for a few minutes. But after some time, he looked out of his window to see if his parents were home. They weren't.

Then Adam asked "Where are your parents?"

The Aussie looked over at him and then back out the window. He said "Working late. Liam's spending the night at a friends."

Adam nodded and looked back down. After another minute Chris looked at him and asked "So. Are you gonna tell me the real reason why you came here? You know, since we've never said a word to each other for about 4 or 5 years, and now here you are, in my room, sitting on my bed. That doesn't usually happen."

The Brit looked back up and asked "I talked to you earlier, did I not?"

The blond rolled his eyes and then the other said "I am fully aware we haven't spoken. I was in my room, the Hell spawn, I mean my sister Ava, was bugging me, I wanted to go out. I saw your house and thought maybe I could come here...If you want me to leave, I can-"

Chris said "No, no, it's alright...I just didn't expect it...Glad I could help, I guess."

Adam nodded and the blond said "Oh and I wasn't staring at you earlier, by the way."

The boy smiled, showing his teeth and said "Yes you were." The Aussie being distracted by his smile. He has a beautiful smile. Why doesn't he show it more often? "I've seen it often, actually. I almost feel flattered."

The Aussie raised an eyebrow and asked "Almost?" 

Adam nodded and said "Yeah. I'm trying to figure out if you're like everyone else. If you think me and my family are a bunch of freaks. Or what was it again?  _Vampires?_ " 

Chris shook his head and said "I don't think that."

"Well that must be why I catch you staring at me, right? I'm a scary little Vampire that's in need of a good tan or a steak shoved through my heart. Right?"

Chris asked "If that were the reason, the a lot of people I've looked at are Vampires then. Come on, I can't help looking at something beautiful-" He quickly stopped when he said that, mentally face palming himself.

But Adam just stared at him, lips parted a little. Chris could feel his cheeks getting hot so he just looked out of the window and swallowed. Them he asked "And what about you? I see you staring at me all the time. Mainly while I'm at practice."

Adam said "Oh that. We just go there when we're bored. And I always wonder...What is so entertaining about watching a bunch of oafs attacking each other over a ball, running back and forth on a patch of grass like headless chickens? What is simply so fascinating about that? And I just happen to see you sometimes, you're the only oaf there I recognize."

Chris chuckled and asked "So I'm an Oaf then, huh? You scaled my house and climbed through my window like a goddamn spider, just so you could call me that?"

Adam shook his head and said "No, I did not. And I don't think you're an Oaf, you just play and Oafish sport."

Chris nodded and smiled a little. He asked "Then what am I to you then?"

The other studied Chris and after a minute, he quietly said "I'm not sure yet.." Before looking down. 

Chris went over and sat beside him, scooting away a little to give him space. Chris looked at him and said "I don't think you're a Vampire. Those rumors are stupid."

Adam nodded and said "Yeah, cause we're not...But I bet you're wondering about the umbrellas...The sunglasses and such."

Chris nodded and asked "Can't blame a guy for wondering, right? But that's your business, you don't have to tell me anything."

The Brit turned to him and said "Photosensitivity." 

The Aussie raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" 

"Photosensitivity...It's an extreme sensitivity to Ultraviolet rays from the sun and other light sources. Eve and I have it. So in a ways, we are allergic to sunlight or bright lights. Well...We just can't be exposed to it for too long. Even a little can cause burns or rashes, it's not a picnic, it really hurts. That's why we have the umbrellas. And why we were long sleeved shirts pretty much all the time. We've been sunscreen often to try to help, but sometimes it doesn't. There are different types of Photosensitivity, So, there you go."

The blond nodded and said "Oh...When was the last time you got burned or a rash?"

Adam thought for a minute and said "Hmm...About a month or so ago, maybe. We had a fire drill, and it was sunny out, and I forgot my umbrella. Remembered my sunglasses though. There was a shady spot under a tree I tried to get to, but there were too many people hogging it. I got a slight rash on my neck after that, but I've had worse. Can't remember the last time Eve got one."

Chris nodded and Adam chuckled. He said "I wish I could convince the school of that. I've tried with some people, but they didn't believe me, they just laughed, so I just gave up with it."

The Aussie smiled and said "Until me."

The Brit nodded and said "Yes, until you."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes. Sometimes they looked at each other, sometimes they didn't. Then at one point, Adam stood up and said "I should get going. Before your parents get home." He turned to walk to the window but then stopped. He turned and looked back at the Aussie before saying "Thank you...Fot you know."

Chris smiled and said "No problem."

Adam carefully crawled through the window and carefully perched himself, holding onto the the windowpane. He looked up at Chris and asked "Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

The Brit chewed the inside of his cheek before looking up to meet his eyes. "About...Calling me...You know.." _Beautiful?_

Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah, cause it's true. Goodnight Adam."

Adam smiled and said "Goodnight...Oaf." 

They both chuckled and Chris watched as Adam carefully made his way down to the ground and disappeared through the yard. Chris sighed as he pulled the window closed and turned the lock. 


End file.
